The present invention relates to a carding wire brush particularly the wire brush of revolving flats, with hook-like brush elements which are placed into a carrying layer and project from the carrying layer to form the carding teeth.
A known carding wire brush consists of a multi-layer base into which teeth are inserted which protrude from the base to form the carding teeth, but are so short that the tendency of the teeth to retain scrap fiber is as small as possible. However, the angle between face side and base is smaller than 90.degree., so that the fiber and waste accumulate around the carding tooth. With this carding wire brush, the projecting part of each wire has a wire tip which is subject to high wear. Also, the tip may bend under high loads. Furthermore, this carding wire brush is not suitable for preliminary breakup where fiber flakes are to be only held back and broken up.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carding wire brush which is free of the above disadvantages, in which no scrap fiber accumulates, with carding teeth being wear-resistant and bend-resistant and which is suitable for a breakup segment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a carding wire brush, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.